The Epsilon Unit
Notes Im not in the mood for the side story, I was thinking a lot about this plot rather than that one over my little break, so this is basically a screw you to anyone waiting. Prologue Felix and Locust stood in front of a screen that said "Control" in the corner, and visual soundwaves. Locust: It won't happen again. Agent Washington informed us that he and the Meta are hunting the troopers. Control: So you and your now fleet of thousands are not able to be hunting a simple group of 8 people! 8 Idiots!? Felix sharpened his knife Felix: We will not let it happen again! Control: And if it does anyway? Felix stood up in an angry stance. Felix: They had a Ultra! He was stronger than we expected. Control was silent. Control: Do no allow it to happen again! The transmission ended. Felix: Where is Price? Locust: He's in the bridge.\ Felix left the room. Chapter I The dropship dropped the team off in NYC by the base. John: Can't we just stay here and fight Kaiju? Max: well, we're wanted by the largest defense organization in Human space sooooo..... John: Good point. They went into the base to actually set up. Jose: The power's out! Everyone began complaining. Charles: They must've shut down the base. John: We shouldn't have came here anyway. I'm surprised Wash and Meta arent waiting for us. Lopez: Todavía estamos en el umbral (We're still in the doorway!) Then the sound of a hyperspace rupture (It's kinda like wuhwuhwuhwuhwuhBWOOOW.... y'know?) They turned around and looked outside. Donald: We can't shake them! The No Remorse was in the skyy. John: HOW? Donald: Missiles! Max: Crap! Run! Scatter! The missiles hit and destroyed the base... again. John: That place must be bad luck. They ran in all different directions. Meanwhile Aboard the No Remorse Felix: This is it. We can kill them now. Price: May I suggest Sharkface? Felix: What? Price: From the windowless cell. Felix: whatever happened to normal names. Send him in. Two soldiers approached Sharkface's cell. Soldier: Sharkface? Felix wants to see you in the bridge. They unlocked his cell and escorted him ot he bridge. Felix: Sharkface! The sole survivor of that tower with the really important hard drive you failed to protect. Sharkface scoffed. Felix: Whatever, buddy, those guys that killed all your friends are down their. Sic em. Sharkface: I can talk you know. Felix: Shut up, go kill our enemies. Sharkface looked at a soldier. Sharkface: What do I do? Soldier: Price suggested we modify our new MechaGodzilla model to add super awesome fllamethrowers. Sharkface. Bring me there. The giant black flame spewing, fire shooting machine drpped from the ship. Max: We've got this. Max raisd the Zach ring and transformed. Zach appeared ready to take on Sharkface. Chapter II Zach and Sharkface charged at eachother, Zach preparing a punch, Sharkface preparing a headbutt. They crashed into eachother, and both stumbled back. Punches were thrown, and Sharkface and Zach were at a draw. Felix: (Over Radio) Hey Sharky, it's Felix. Show them what you can do. The machine blasted fire into the sky, then aimed at Zach. Meanwhile, at ground level Jose: What do we do? John: Doesn't Lopez have a scan of base? Lopez: No. (No) Jose: I don't remember. Lopez: Incluso si yo tuviera esa tecnología , mi cabeza no sería capaz de procesar todo. (Even if i did have that technology, my head wouldn't be able to process it all.) John: You do? Oh, well do we have a jet? Lopez peeked over to the open hanger to see the jet poking out on th eplatform. Lopez: Sí , puedo sentir el chorro con mi mente . Porque soy la magia. Yo soy un robot de hadas mágico. (Yes, I can sense the jet with my mind. Because I am magic. I am a magical fairy robot.) John: Okay, good! THere is one in the hanger. We can use it to strike the ship. They ran into the destroyed base to the surviving VTOL. They began to climb in. John: No. Amy: What? John: I'll go alone. Amy: Are you gonna crash it into the power station as a heroic sacrifice or something? Caboose begins humming "Some Like It Hot" by Power Station (Get it? Get my pun?) Amy was about to interject, but the jet took off. John landed in the same place they had before. He pushed forward to the bridge. He hid behind the closed door. John: Three... Two... HE face dthe door. He kicked it down John: One! Felix took a knife out from his holster, and Locust grabbed a pistol. John flipped to the butt of his gun. He smacked Felix with it. Locust punched John. John stumbled back. Felix stabbed him in the shoulder. John doubled over. Locust kneed him in the stomach. Felix pushed him on the ground. Locust cocked his gun and shot John 3 times, twice in the right arm and once just above the heart they were lasers the passed right through (ew) Just as Locus was about to finish him off, the door was thrown at him. Locust was crushed. Felix: How did they get here? Max: We have an Ultra. He can FLY. The members walked in. Felix charged at them as Locust lifted the door off himself. Max, Caboose and Amy took Felix and Charles, Jose and Donald took Locust. Locust and Felix got the crap beat out of them to put it lightly. (I'm too lazy to right a complex fight scene) No one died. Locust and Felix stood up. Felix: (Over radio) Back...up. A minute or two later, while everyone just regained their breath, 8 soldier bust into the room. They grabbed the tuckered out team and pushed them to the prison. Control: Felix, Locust, how is the operation. Felix took off his helmet. Felix: The commander is dead. (Read a few lines up *wink*) Control: Are they dead. Locust: Imprisoned. Control: They are not prisoners of war. End them. Chapter III They were shackled to the wall in a dark and oddly damp prison cell. Max: This time they were smart enough to take our helmets. Amy: I wish they weren't. We could call somebody. Charles: Pfft. Like who? Caboose: Santa Max: The Military. Jose: Now that I think about it, why hasn't the military put an end to the Emerald Brace? They are terrorists. Max: Series Plot. Jose: Makes sense. Amy put her hand on the wet ground. She jerked her hand back up to her side. Amy: Ew what is that? Jose: Probably blood and guts of dead prisoners. To put it shortly, he was right. It doesn't have any effect on the plot because they can't see, so just imagine it's grape soda! :3 Max: We need to break out of here, they'll probably- The cell door opened and the covered and shut their eyes. Two soldiers with guns in their hands stood in the doorway. Max -Execute us. The guard grabbed them by the shirt collars and pushed them to a room in the back of the cell block. Guard 1: Any last words? They cocked their guns. Charles stepped on Jose's foot. Charles: You need to read us our charges (Refrencing Relocated!) Guard 2: What? Charles: You're executing us. You need to read our charges. It's the law! The one guard walked over and looked up if Charles was telling the truth. This gave Max, Amy, Jose, Charles and Donald to formulate a plan (Notice i left out Caboose. You know why) Max tripped guard 1 (Since Guard 2 couldn't immediately fire) Then they realized they were still shackled. Max began kciking at guard 1, and he was eventually knocked out. They grabbed his key, unshackled themselves, and escaped. They wandered around the block for a while, then found the doorway to where their stuff was. Two soldiers were tinkering with the high tech EDF armor, trying to figure out how it worked etc. The team sneaked in and knocked them out. They grabbed their armor and guns and equipped them. Max: So, where's Cap? They looked at eachother. Amy shrugged. Amy: The Bridge? Max: It's our best bet. He wasn't in the prison. They made their way through the small ship to it's bridge. Max: Shh. Those crazy armored dudes are in there. Max: 3... 2... 1! They opened the door, and Felix and Locust weren't present. Jose: Hrk! He fell to the ground. Stabbed in the back. Locust and Felix came out of cloaking. Jose: Don't worry. It takes a week for a character to heal in this show. They pretty much beat he crap out of eachother again. Locust crawled up the the controls and set coordinates for Europa again. Locust: (Over radio) Agent... Agent Washington, we are back en route to Europa. Felix: (In background) Your problem now. Some more soldiers walked through the door and escorted the team to a dropship. The ship landed and they were kciked out into the snow. John stood up, and surprisingly, still had his armor on. The team began bombarding him with questions. John explained that they thought he was dead, so they threw him out with the team to humiliate them. Then, the same dropship that picked up Wash and the Meta before came out of hyperspace. John: We're about to have company.... Chapter IV Wash and Mayn stepped out of the dropship. John: Back where we started eh? Wash: I'm finished asking nicely. Wash shot at John (who was just standing there) and missed. Max: That was kinda pathetic. Wash looked at him for a second. John: Zach. Kick his butt. The burst of light threw Wash and the Meta back. Zach was human size. Wash coughed and looked the blood on his hands. Wash: In his mind) An Ultra? That's insane. Zach stepped on Wash's arm. Wash: You're supposed to help the EDF, not traitors. Zach: Dont sound so disappointed, you'll make me cry. Zach: Why do you care where that unit is? Wash: It's my orders! Zach: Tsk tsk tsk. Wrong answer. The Meta slammed into Zach, knocking him off Wash. Zach got up and into his fighting stance. Mayn charged. Zach bashed his head when he came in range, knocking him down. The Meta got on his knees and slammed his fist into the snow. Zach and Mayn exchanged punches. Zach kneed him in the chest then kciked him away. Wash pulled out a knife and tried to stab Zach, and he dodged. Zach smacked it out of his hand. Mayn tackled Zach, and Zach wrestled him off. Zach stood up and blasted the Gallium Ray at the ice wall behind them, and it collapsed. They climbed over the giant ice chunks, shooting at eachother. The force from the ice shattered the ice below them, and they had to run and jump to a safer area. The others just watched. Wash: Oh my God! Run! The Meta charged at Zach again, and they stabbed eachother multiple times. Mayn shot his rocket at the ground, launching both of them backward. Wash: Meta! Wait! We don't need to hurt him! Mayn grabbed Zach by the neck, and jammed the knife into his color timer. Zach was dead. Mayn threw his now golden frozen body aside. John: Caboose, do you have the Unit? Caboose pulled out the Epsilon Unit and backed up. As Wash was about to recieve it, Mayn snatched it from his hand. Max: No! We can fight you! Max: We WILL fight you! Wash: Sorry to hear that. Meta hand me the unit. Wash: Meta...? Mayn stared at the AI unit. John: The AI can run his suit. The Meta equipped the AI. Wash: META! NO! DON'T- The Meta now had all the abilities he used to have. Wash: RUN! Mayn knocked him over Wash tackled Mayn to no avail. Wash: I knew you'd do this Meta. I just can't believe... The team lined up to face the Meta. Wash: I can't believe it. Chapter V Jose whispered to John Jose: Uhh, sir? what's the plan? John: I was counting on your whole Den-O Belt thing. Jose: I kinda... uh... grew out of it. John: What? Jose: It doesn't fit anymore. Charles began to laugh. John: You have to stop eating so much. John: Caboose, I need you to get really angry okay? Caboose: Yeah... I dont remember how to do that. John: You've barely said anything all day, and the one thing you said was so utterly useless. Caboose: Thank you. John: Screw it. Attack! Charles: Get him! Jose: We're going to die! The fired their weapons, and the Meta put down an energy shield. The Meta jumped up and blasted them with his weapon. Donald fired at the Meta while he was airborne, but he dodged. Meta slammed into the ground, knocking them all over. Amy grabbed Wash's knife and tried the stab the Meta but missed. John blasted the Meta with his shotgun. It was deflected. Jose jumped on his back. Jose: He wrestles like a bear! Meta shook him off. John hit the distracted Meta with his shotgun. Meta punched him in the stomach, sending him up in the air, and when he landed grabbed his foot. Meta swung him around, then threw him at Jose and Charles, send them all towards the edge of the cliff. (They made it don't worry) Amy stabbed him. Joh stood up and walked toward Wash. John: Wash! Come on! We need some help. Wash: I can't. I'm done. Wash pointed over at a jeep in Wash and Meta's dropship. Wash: Use the jack. You know what to do. Meta knocked Amy over. John whispered their role in the plan to Jose and Charles. Jose: Well what's the signal? John: You'll know the signal. John walked over to the Meta and blasted him with his shotgun. John reloaded. John: C'mere you big son of @!#$%. They moved closer to eachother. John fired two more rounds. He continued to fire without a miss, but without a kill. Jose: What's he doing? Charles: Seems like he's killing himself. Jose: Oh no! On the last blast, the Meta slapped the shotgun out of John's hand, and grabbed his throat. John: Hey Jose! I've lost my SHOTGUN. John: What am I gonna do without my SHOTGUN? John: SHOTGUN DAMMIT! Jose: Shotgun? Jose: Oh! Come on Charles! Jose and Charles pushed the jeep out of the ship. John: Hey Meta, settle a bet will ya? Does that thing look like a big cat to you? John hooked the jack onto the Meta's armor. Jose and Charles began pushing the jeep off the cliff. Charles: Push Jose! Jose: I am pushing! The Meta let go of John. He began sliding in the snow toward the cliff. The Epsilon unit fell off the Meta's armor. The Meta was pulled off the cliff into the abyss. The Meta was dead. Chapter VI (Story Arc Epilogue) Within minutes hundreds of EDF personnel swarmed the area. EDF Officer: Man, killing one of these agents in tough, but three in one mission? (Wash, Meta, and Grace) That is insane. EDF Officer: How'd you kill them? Wash was posing as part of the EDF NY crew. Wash: Shot Grace, shot Washington, and hooked a car to Mayn and threw it off a cliff. EDF Officer: Washington? Man, I think the Director wanted to debrief him personally. She will not be happy he's dead. Wash: Aw. That's too bad. EDF Officer: Okay, you guys check out. You can go back to your base. John: Uh... yeah, we'll do that. The officer walked away. Wash: Why are you helping me? John: You seem like a nice enough guy to keep around. Caboose: And you have cool armor. Wash: For what it's worth, thanks. John: Where's Max and Zach? The team shrugged. Medical Bay, Ultra Ship Retribution, near Nebula M78 Zach laid on a hospital bed. Medic: A human beat you? Seriously? Zach shrugged. Zach: He was very strong. The medic sighed. Medic: Why didn't you just crush him? Zach: It wouldn't have been as fun. Medic: whatever, head back to Earth. Zach: Thank you. Next Episode Preview: Politics, Politics. Inside The Senate, the political center of the galaxy, senators argued if the Ultra Garrison should defend the Baltan Dominion or overthrow it. Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton Category:Ultraman Zach Endgame Arc